A new light, a new life
by Gloria Bennet
Summary: Set exactly after the amazing final Stelena scene of 4x01. Stefan and Elena share a beautiful moment together that lead them from the roof to Stefan's bedroon..Read and find out what happens to this eternal couple!


**After watching the first episode of season 4, my Stelena heart has started beating so fast and the only way I could relax was writing a story about them that follows that precious scene we all saw..  
**

**Stefan and Elena are truly meant for each other and the episode proved it!  
**

**Now it's my turn to show to everyone the strenght of Stelena's bond with this story..  
**

**So read it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**A NEW LIGHT, A NEW LIFE**

"And I'll be with you forever" said Elena looking in his emerald eyes.

As soon as Stefan heard those words, he felt immensely happy. It had been a hard day, he had suffered, afraid that Elena could possibly die and now sitting beside her on the roof, glancing at the sunrise, was like a dream. It was a dream. The light that enveloped them was rose and yellow, the sunbeams made a radiant halo around them as if they wanted to celebrate their union and the sky was more glorious than it ever was. There wasn't a single cloud to darken it. It was yellow, purple and light blue...a ray of light hit the lapislazzuli stone on Elena's ring, exalting its shades. She looked at it. Thanks to Bonnie, now she even had her daylight ring. It was beautiful indeed and she loved it. Moreover it wasn't merely the thing that allowed her to walk out during the day, it was above all the sign that binded her to Stefan. It wasn't a wedding band, but since it was almost equal to his, it was a symbol of their everlasting bond. She was like Stefan now and although it scared her to death, she couldn't be happier because now she would have been able to fully understand what being a vampire meant and went through all of that with her boyfriend. It didn't matter if she wasn't any longer human. She would have still been a woman. A woman in love, a sister to Jeremy and a friend. And her lapislazzuli ring would have accompanied through all her existence.

She held Stefan's hand and magically, the sunbeam lightened up also his ring.

Stefan held her hand firmly as if it was his grip to life.

"I can't believe that we're here together, again"

Elena's eyes saddened ."I can't believe it either..but it's true"

Sparks of light made Stefan's eyes shine.

"You're right. It's true and I'm really grateful"

Elena let her head fall on his shoulder and soon after his arms held her closely.

She was grateful as well. She could live for ever and for now it was all that meant.

It hadn't been easy to become a vampire and she was sure that there would have been loads of problems, but by looking the sky from that heightened point of view, she felt nothing but the luckiest person on the earth. From that roof, she could almost touch the sky, dance towards the sun, see everything in this world without moving a finger. She could see everywhere. She could listen from the lowest whisper, the slowest beat of Stefan's heart to the highest song of birds away from there, the loudest cry of nature. She could smell each perfume and knew by heart the source of it. She could see beyond the surface, directly the essence of everything.

And she felt. She felt everything. Her love for Stefan was so huge that it could be compared to the endless glorious sky. Her joy was so overwhelming that she was about to sing at the top of her lungs how thankful she was to be alive. To be alive with Stefan. She almost forgot what she was. She only remembered who she was. She smiled. The sun was going to rise completely, giving birth to a new day, a new life. She had never seen the sunrise when she was human. She gave it for granted. She knew it was present each day, but she didn't care. There were more important things than to see the sunshine. Now she understood how wrong she was. It wasn't granted at all. It was the most meaningful miracle. The most powerful. Each day gave to everyone a new possibility because of that light. That brilliant light waited for everyone, by lightening up their lives even when they were walking in the darkness. The light was there to remember them that no matter how troubled their life was, there still was hope. Hope for a brand new start. From the end to the start.

That starting point was beating closely to her heart, was shining over her.. it was Stefan.

He was her new beginning. She hugged him fierciely.

"I'm so lucky Stefan to have you"

She felt a waterdrop on her cheek. No, it wasn't a waterdrop, it was a tear.

"You have no idea how lucky I am since I've met you"

Elena smiled again.

"Today your goal is to make me cry, isn't it?"

Stefan laughed. The sound of his laughter was heigthened as well.

It was like a holy melody to her and she could hear it perfectly. What an amazing sound!

"My goal is to make you happy by doing everything in my power" he said. "And this means crying as well"

Now it was Elena's turn to cry.

"Why?"

"Because it's through the tears that vampires feel. We love, we hate, just like the humans; but whatever we feel is amplified and the tears are messengers of our overwhelming grief and unspeakable love..."

"Hence I'm going to cry a lot more"

"Yeeeeeeah, but also laugh a lot more"

"It's good to know"said Elena, laughing.

Now the sun was high in the sky. It was like an impressionist painting.

Full of color, full of light.

"Stefan, there's something I need to tell you"

His muscles tensed under her touch.

"What? Is there anything wrong? Are you okay?"

"Well, not fully. I'm actually afraid of height."

Stefan smiled.

"You could have told me earlier Elena. It's been hours since we're here..."

A light breeze ruffled her hair and blew over her shoulders. It wasn't light, not at all.

It was indeed strong, so strong that it made her lose her balance.

Elena screamed. "Stefaaaan!"

She was falling down from such a height and she couldn't look down, she would have screamed even more if she wasn't sure that Stefan would have caught her.

"Steeeefan!"

Before she could hit the ground, Stefan caught her in a heartbeat. They were still in midair.

"Oh My God Stef..I knew you would catch me!"

Stefan held her strongly and jumped on his room's balcony

"What you don't know my love is that it was me who made you fall down"

Elena's mouth was now "O"shaped.

"How have dared you!"

Stefan approached his mouth to her earlobe.

"I guess you have to beware then" he whispered.

Elena's eyes widened.

"I'll make you pay for this"

"I'm already trembling" said Stefan, smiling.

He loved kidding. And it had been long since his last joke.

He wanted to laugh and make her laugh, by annoying her.

Elena fred herself from his arms and ran towards the door. Anyway Stefan was faster and caught her again.

"Where are you heading to?"

She glanced at him, maliciously.

"To whenever there's not a bad guy who likes making unpleasant jokes"

Stefan held her arms.

"I'm afraid to tell you that you're not going anywhere without me"

"I'm afraid to tell you that newborn vampires are faster than old ones Stefan Salvatore"

"What you do not know Elena is that I'm the fastest vampire. No matter if I'm older."

Elena tried to set herself free and run away from him, but didn't succeed.

"Prove it"

Stefan took her hand. "What about a running competition?"

"I would gladly accept your proposal"

When Elena was about to get out from Stefan's room, she was stuck again by him and pushed on the bed.

"And now. What are you planning to do?"

"Before a running competion, all what is need is a long night of sleep"

Elena couldn't help, but laugh.

"It's already morning, my old vampire"

"What have you said?"

"That it's already morning"

"After that"

"My old vampire"said Elena, smiling to him.

"I wouldn't repeat it if I were you"

"My old old vampire, my old vampire, my old vampire..."

Stefan started tickling Elena on her legs and arms, making her laugh out loud.

She couldn't stop, she didn't want to.

"Stefan stop! Pleaseeee! Ahhaha!"

"I won't stop, you already know that.."

"Pleeaseeee!"

"I won't until I get tired of your laughter and that's not going to happen anytime soon"

Elena kept on laughing and looking at him.

She was going to laugh forever just for him. He deserved that.

She didn't know for how long she had been laughing, but there was a moment where the sun emerged from the curtains of his window and she got closer to him and caress his face.

Stefan's hair were golden thanks to the light and his whole body was brighten up.

He was her sun, her new day each day.

She looked at him with all the love she could convey and before her heart could tell him again how much she loved him, his lips were on hers.

He kissed her deeply till they both had to stop in order to inhale some oxigen.

Aftewards his mouth was again on hers, filling her with his love and light.

This was the beginning of a new journey.

None of them knew how the flight to the sky would have been, but they were both sure that they would have flown together, kissed by their light.


End file.
